1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desk, in particular, to a desk including a desktop adjustable to various tilting positions and various heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the conventional desk commonly consists of a desk board and a plurality of side legs secured to the desk board; however, those fixed legs render the desk board unable to be adjusted to the desire height and slope levels and incurs some problems. For instance, the desk may not be suitable for all pupils or adults due to the restriction on the settled height or slope of the desk, which hence results of the using inconvenience or even affects users' postures.
In this manner, desks with adjustable design are produced to improve the deficiencies of the conventional desk. U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,475 discloses an adjustable desk having a desk board and two supporting legs. Each supporting leg includes an upper frame, a lower frame, and fasteners. Both upper frames and lower frames have respective slots, which intersect to form dual intersections for allowing fasteners to penetrate between the intersections, to slide within the two slots, and to position the upper frame with the lower frame. Raising or tilting the desk board to the desired height and slopped position is achieved via tightening or loosening the fasteners; the supporting leg has an adjustable apparatus disposed thereon for users to hold onto.
However, a problem with the adjustable desk is that tightening or loosening the fasteners to raise or tilt the desk is inconvenience and wastes time, and must use tools.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.